What Are You
by Luna Lillyth Annie
Summary: Vlad is after something AGAIN, and what does it have to do with the new girl? And what is she hiding? Is she evil or not? And what did Vlad do to her? Give Danny good luck on this one. I just own the two OC's. My summaries suck.
1. Beginnings

This a Danny Phantom story. There is **no** Phantom Planet in this story. BUT Danny's parents do know that Danny is Danny Phantom and that Danielle is Dani Phantom. I will have my **own** character in this story. For any other people that know Danny's secret will be told in the story. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are all fifteen years old. Jazz is seventeen. Also Sam and Danny are dating. Tucker and Valerie are a couple as well. My character is a _lone_ wolf, but I will add someone for her. Dani will go by a different name in this story. I picked Jade. **_Jade_** will be in sophomore year with Danny and his friends. Jazz will be in her senior year.

I do _**not**_ own Danny Phantom or anything that may be mentioned. This is _**only**_ fan fiction.

* * *

**-Luna's POV.-**

"Good morning Luna," said Tina.

"Good _night!"_

Tina then comes over and _pushes_ me out of bed, to the floor.

"Oof!"

"Get _up!_ The doctor said that you are to be in class first _before_ goofing off!"

Tina is my nanny, she may seem all nice and cheery, but really she can be as mean as a ferret and cunning as a snake. I don't like her, and who says that I _goof_ off?! She leaves the room so I can get dressed.

I get myself off the floor and head to my closet. I put on a big black shirt and put on a pair of black shorts. Yes I am a bit of a goth, got a problem with that?

I look at myself in the mirror as I brush my hair. I'm not entirely human. My long black hair with dark blue highlights goes down to my lower back. My right eye is blue and the other is green. I have fangs on both jaws. My ears are floppy dog ears on top of my head. I have a navy blue tail. My fur on my arms from my hand to just above the elbow by two inches are a light navy blue. Same for my feet up to the ankle. My nails are long, black, and sharp. Same goes for my toes only shorter. I only have four fingers for both hands and five toes each. I never need to or want to wear shoes, my feet have padding on the underside. My actual skin is pale and my eye areas are blackish, as though I have not slept at all. And my lips are a solid black.

I don't really keep my stuff in the closet, I have pocket dimension for that. Translation- a separate dimension that I can access freely and put in or take out stuff. I don't know if it has a limit, I just know it holds a lot. And no one knows about that.

I put down the brush and leave my room. Ready for another lecture from doctor. I'm a human and wolf hybrid made by a group of scientists that wanted to try out hybrids and see how animal genes can used to benefit mankind. But I know better, they just want solders for war and power. Duh.

I'm only six but I am as intelligent as a tenth grader and have wisdom beyond my years. The scientists taught me that much. Idiots. I say idiots because at the rate I am learning, I would able to find a way out of here in about four years.

I'm not the only child they have made, just the first to be made with wolf D.N.A. The others are hybrids of different animals with human mixed in. We are not born from a mother. We were made in pods, growing until we were "old" enough to be taught and be raised. Some I can't tell what kind of crossovers they are. But the overall formula is the same, take D.N.A from a female human and a male animal.

I'm not like them, they are 'normal' in a sense, but I have extra abilities to use. Because of that, I have been taught some amount of concentration for them, but I am still working on it. However my appetite is odd. Sure I eat regular food but I have also found I can live on blood -like a vampire- it's gross I know but I don't do anything to my victim, other than taking some of their blood. They don't even feel it and if I lick the wound it closes, as if it never happened. I don't really crave it, it's just something I can eat. I prefer to have it when I am wounded, so it will act as a instant-heal.

So this is my regular day, I go to the mess hall for breakfast, go to 'class', do what they ask of me, practice my powers, and then head out the forest.

Of course the forest is closed off. Let me tell you. I live in a government facility for making living weapons. We're pretty much prototypes for future reference to the use of such hybrids. The forest I go into is right outside it and there is a force field surrounding it up to the distance of ten miles. I 'play' in it to be active and have _some_ fun.

Now a days I wonder if this is really a government compound. I had my suspicions about it when I wondered where the other hybrids went to. At some point after they were released and if they couldn't learn they were taken by Tina into a room that is off limits to me and the other crossbreeds. A number of moments later I hear the crossbreed scream until the noise is abruptly cut off, and never see that clone again. Because of this, the compound has new clones of different kinds of D.N.A. every three months. Yes... I call them clones, so what?

Anyway, I head to the mess hall for breakfast. I don't really fit in with the other clones because I am the only one who has lasted the longest through the testing. They keep breaking or something, I don't know, they just don't like me. So I sit at my own table and eat in peace. I don't really care if they dislike me or not.

After breakfast I go to the 'classroom' that they have to teach us clones. I am special so I am taught separately from the other clones. Special my tail! They just want me to their weapon when I am old to be in their fighting force.

I walk in and see the doctor is not there, oh well, I sit down and wait.

-3 minutes later

Okay, this is a new record of being LATE. Usually the doctor gets in ONE minute after I get in here, so where is he?

I head out and I see some doctors running down the hall. What is going that is getting people with degrees running? I walk up to Tina wondering if she knew what was going on.

"What's going on?"

"Luna...?"

"Tina, what's going on?

She doesn't answer and just stands there for a moment. I follow her eyes and they are looking so something behind me. Before I could look she screams.

"Look out!"

She pushes me out of the way of a pod that was thrown. It crashes onto a metal table, crushing it. I get up then help Tina up. Then I turn around. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a humanoid creature with a dark aura around it like smoke. It's eyes were a burning red. It looked at us then it screamed. It was unbelievably loud. Even without the scream he sent chills down my spine. The _screaming_ just hurt my ears.

**"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Then Tina screamed, "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Run Tina!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" She takes off running.

I turn back to the monster before me and crouch ready to attack. It takes no notice of my nanny running off but instead looks at me with a crazed look. Then does something that looks like a smile. _What is_ it _smiling at?_

He lunges for me and grabbed my arm quicker than I could blink.

"Let me go!"

"Heh heh heh. Look, all the crossbreedes are now dead, even their creators. Now there is just one left. Might as well find out what is the last one's name. What is it?"

"..."

"Oh, no talking then?"

I used my nickname, "Lilyth."

"So you can talk, well-"

"Why are you doing this?"

"The person who runs this operation is someone who should not have had it in the first place. You would think he learned after his failed attempt. I am doing you a favor, for he would seek to use you and then throw you away when you out-lived your purpose."

"Just who is this 'he'?"

"Never mind. Ah, some have the courage to try and stop me, well we'll see about that."

He turns transparent, flies up and when I thought that we going hit the ceiling, we went straight through it. There was clearly a different kind of creature, one I haven't seen before. But that doesn't matter because I am going to get killed anyway.

He flies into the forest and comes to a stop by the field. Now I wonder who was this person he talked about and why did he stop here. And just what _is_ this thing?

"Why did you stop, can't get past the force field? Or are going to kill me and get it over with?"

"No, my existence and fading away, I don't have long till my time is up. Might as well make it go out with a _bang."_

"What?"

"Here is the security. Hmmmm... they can die too."

The creature belongs to swell a little, then there are holes and cracks in his "skin." I realize what he meant. He was going to self-destruct and _blow_ up. Oh, no.

I shout to the men, "Run, he's going to blow up!"

They hesitate but comply and start running off a little ways but are still near. I don't know how big the bang was going to be, I just hoped no one else would die today. I concentrate and bring forth my purple force field to hopefully contain the blast. Again, hoping for the best. Goodbye world.

_**BOOM!**_

-Darkness-

I wake up in the forest and take a good look around. I have memorized the forest layout around the compound, and this was not the same place where that thing **blew** up. I didn't believe this so a checked my chest for a heart beat and there was one. _Oh thank goodness._ But something was off, really off. Other than fact I was probably no where near the compound. I just didn't feel right, different. Then I realize that my heart beat was slower than normal, something definitely wrong.

I get up slowly, just to make sure I can stand, then start walking to a tree to get a better view of where was I, I didn't use my powers for fear of just crashing back to the ground. I manage to get to the top branch and take in the sight before me. I was no where near the compound, but I saw a nearby town and decided to go there. I climb down and start heading in the direction of the town.

* * *

**-Danny's POV-**

I wake up the sound of my alarm and ecto-blast it off. I didn't get much sleep last night. Even with my parent's help, we had some trouble because a few of my enemies decided to team up. So it took three hours to get them all in the thermos. Too bad today was a school day, but it's Friday so me, Tuck, and Sam can hang out after school. Sigh, I just had to insist that Dani got some sleep last night.

I get out of bed and get my clothes on, which I had gotten bigger sizes in. I had shot up during the summer to six foot four. and-thanks to ghost hunting- I beefed up a little, not a lot but a noticeable amount. I now wear a short sleeved black shirt and dark blue pants. When I was getting my blue shoes on _someone_ decided to make visit.

"Beware!"

"Really dude? It seven a.m. and you're out and about?"

"The Box Ghost does not sleep!"

"Whatever".

I suck him up in the thermos and put in my backpack. He can so annoying and why couldn't he have waited until I was out the door?!

I head downstairs to the kitchen to get some cereal. Jazz and Dani- now renamed Jade- were sitting at the table. Jazz was reading a book as usual and Jade was eating fruitloops- heh, she got the idea from me.

"Hey."

"Hey bro, how was last night?"

"Horrible, some ghosts decided to team up and it took three hours to get them in the thermos."

"Ouch, who teamed up?"

"Ember with Skulker and the Box Ghost with the Lunch Lady. Somehow he got out last night and I had to suck him up in the thermos when I was in my room."

"He couldn't have waited until you were out the door?"

"I know right!"

So I send the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, and go out the door with Jade. Jade is somehow smart enough to be in my sophomore year, which is really cool. The story, long lost relative.

"So, what are mom and dad doing? I didn't get a good look before I left."

"Remember that sample they took from us?"

I nodded.

"They've been trying to filter out our ecto-signatures, so if get hit or something like the Fenton Finder is on, we won't be affected or detected."

"You just rhymed."

"I know!"

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I got it out. It was a text from Tucker.

'Danny, can't come 2 school, got the flu. Sam is also on some trip w| her parents. Sorry dude.'

"What did it say?"

"Tucker has the flu and Sam is on a trip with her parents."

"Shall we fly to school?"

"We shall."

Me and Jade went in an ally and went ghost. I had gotten a new suit because- somehow- I grew out of my old one. My suit had changed to black pants. My top was black long sleeved shirt with a hood and my DP on the front at the same place as before. I kept the boots and the gloves. Jade kept her outfit, she hasn't grown out of hers yet.

-DP-

We flew to school and went to the respectful bathrooms. I changed back and left the bathroom and Jade was just a step behind. I waved to her and when to my locker. I was getting the books I needed and just gotten my backpack zipped up, when I heard a certain voice.

"FENTON!"

Great just what I need for a Monday.

"Come here you punk!"

I take off running down the hall and hid in the cafeteria to turn invisible. Dash comes into the room looks around and stomps off shouting.

"You can run but you can't hide Fenton!"

_Actually_ _I_ _can._ As I turn visible, I run into someone.

"Oof!"

"Sorry! Er... Valerie?"

"Oh, hey Danny. Let me guess, Dash?"

"Yeah, want to go to class together? If Dash sees you he might back off a little."

"Sure."

We walk to first period and we talk.

"So ghost boy, had any trouble lately?"

"Ghost team-ups and this morning the Box Ghost was in my room. How he got out I'll never know."

"Yay, not."

We laugh and go about our day.

-DP-

**Cafeteria- lunch time.**

Four classes and two ghost fights, _joy._ I sit down next to Valerie and Jade and we were about to dig in when- yet again- someone decided to rear his ugly head. Aka, Dash.

"Hey Fenton. Looks like you missed your morning beating. Now you get double."

"Leave him alone Dash, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Who cares what you think. Now Fenton, you're coming with me."

I duck out of his way and stand next to the table. He lunges for me again but I side step him and let him fall on the ground. Thank goodness Mr. Lancer came in.

"What are you boys doing?"

Dash was dumbstruck, "Um... nothing?"

"Mr. Baxter, unless you wish to have detention, I suggest that you leave your peers alone. Is that clear?"

"Um..."

"Is that clear!"

"...Yes."

"Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Mr. Lancer left. And Dash just numbly goes back to his chair. We glance at each other and go back to our food as well. Dash is probably going to beat me later... if he can get to me to do that.

Later that day...

**_Ring!_**

Finally! School is over yay! Now me and Jade can leave!

* * *

**-Luna's POV-**

I had changed to my illusion form and I was walking on the sidewalk, just a taking a look around. My illusion form changes my eyes to a deep blue and hair was shorter and I wear black combat boots. To put it simply my appearance was human and no abnormalities to attract attention. Well, not terrified attention. I saw some men give me that once-over look. Ew. And my height is also five foot nine, just to be clear for my illusion form.

Anyway, as I walk I see a school called Casper High. Yes I know what a school is!

I must have been the end of the school day because I heard a bell ring and teenagers walk out of it. I should have walked off when I had the chance. Because a boy with dirty blonde hair and large arms came up to me and tries to flirt with me.

"Hey baby, did you it hurt when fell from heaven? 'Cause you have the face of an angel."

_**Gag me with a spoon!** And only if he_ knew, " ... What?" I gave him an unimpressed look with my eyes half closed to dramatize my point.

"My name is Dash Baxter, I'm a football star. Yours baby?"

"Do _not_ call me _baby_ and I'm _not_ interested. Please leave me alone."

Some bystanders were shocked, "Oooooohhh."

But what almost caught my attention was a boy with his younger and older sisters giving me a look of curiosity.

While the jock is stunned I just walk away from the school and head to the park I saw earlier. Little did I know that someone was watching me from the shadows. But I did know that the three siblings I saw were following me. Don't know how 'cause I didn't bother to look.

* * *

I arrive at the park and stop to turn around.

"I know you're following me, no point in hiding now."

The trio that saw earlier came out from behind the bushes with stunned faces of how I knew they were following me. I cross my arms at them and raise my eyebrow to show my annoyance.

"Er, hi," the boy with black hair and icy-blue eyes said. I sensed something old about him that reminded me of the creature that I had to deal with today. Only different and somewhat more alive. Like half dead and half alive.

The younger girl that looked like him had the same sensation as her brother. If there wasn't an age difference, she could be his twin.

The older sister had back length hair that was red. She had teal eyes but seemed completely alive.

"Hi, could you tell me why you three were following me?"

The boy tried first, "Well, you see um..."

"Never mind then. But could you please leave me alone? I am not in a good mood."

The red-head opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a pink blast of light. It crashed into a tree next to me charing it.

"What the snow cone!" I shout.

A glowing creature that looks like a rip-off of Dracula files toward me and tries to grab me but I avoid his touch. He lunges for me repeatedly but I continue to dodge.

"Plasmius! What do you want!" The boy shouts.

The said person(?) Then turns to the boy. Giving me a chance to run, I do just that. As I run I hear him speak to the boy.

"Ah Daniel, Danielle and Jasmine. So nice to see you. Tell me how is that fool of a father of yours?"

"Back off fruitloop, the names Jade now and you have ten seconds to get out of here."

"If you want her you'll have to got through us first."

"Oh your so-called sister? No... I'm after something else."

That was the last thing I heard before I hid behind a tree and let my illusion form drop. Then I flew after the creature called Plasmius. If I had hidden a second later I would have seen two bright flashes of blue-white light.

"Hey vampire! Need to go to beach and get some sun much!?"

I send some water toward him that flings him into a tree. I float down to the ground and cross my arms with a fang-filled grin. A boy with green eyes and white hair and what looks to be his younger sister look at me with confused looks. The red-head from earlier was holding a shiny gun.

"Who are you?"

"Luna. Yours?"

"My name is Danny Phantom and this is my sister Jade Phantom. This person with the red hair is Jazz."

"And the vampire knock-off?"

"Heh, that would be Vlad Plasmius."

"Children! First teenagers now a four year old!"

"Hey! I'm six for your information," I shout at the creature.

They all look at me and say, "Six?"

"Let's just skip the formalities and kick the vampire's undead behind," I say wanting the battle to start.

"I am not a vampire!" Said the _vampire._

"Right...and I'm a fluffy bunny that has Easter eggs."

The _vampire_ that they call Plasmius glares daggers at me then shoots pink lasers- whatever there 're called- at me. What do I do? I simply move my head to the right at the last second and the shot sails on by.

I snicker at his attempt to hit me, making him more enraged.

I lunge toward him and land a blow to his light-blue face. Now it's going to be BLACK and blue. Apparently I had him crash into another tree.

"Nice," Phantom says to me.

"Thank you. On a scale of one to ten, how evil is that dude?"

"I know this isn't an option, but, eleven. Look out," he dives out of way of yet another pink blast.

I jump out of the way as well. The girls do so too. Whoever this Plasmius is needs to get a grip and just chill out. I snarl at him barring my fangs. Then levitate some earth and hurl it at him. He must have dodged it because he came up behind me. He grabbed my mouth and held my arms behind me. Only to be hit by four blasts of green, causing him to let go and get blasted to the ground, then like a vapor, fades away.

"A Duplicate, great," Phantom dead-panned.

"A fake made up of energy I assume?" I really didn't know much of these creatures I keep seeing.

"Yes that's what a duplicate is," Jade Phantom sighed.

"What can you tell me of this Plasmius? To me, he seems like a British mad-man, mad meaning crazy."

"Oh he's crazy all right. Plasmius is my arch-enemy, he is a fruitloop that wants to take over the world through even the most illegal ways. Also he tried to melt down my sister here."

"That would be me," the girl called Jade Phantom waved.

"If he merely sent a fake, then why? I saw him trying to grab a random girl earlier," I said not wanting to spill my cover but curious as to why as well.

"Plasmius is a master manipulator, so... your guess is as good as ours," the red-head named Jazz stated.

"Well, seeing as there is no longer a threat, I'm going to leave now. Bye," I say then fly away.

* * *

I knew that I had to find somewhere to live and sign up for school as well. If I don't then I will end up in some kind of legal trouble. _Sigh..._ I hope I can find something. I keep walking on the sidewalk as I was on thinking to myself. When a hand came out of the ally I was passing, grabbed me and dragged me into the ally.

"Ahh-mff!"

* * *

Please review and tell mat you think. Flames will be put out with water. ;)


	2. Kidnapped

I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else that may be mentioned.

* * *

_I knew that I had to find somewhere to live and sign up for school as well. If I don't then I will end up in some kind of legal trouble. Sigh... I hope I can find something. I keep walking on the sidewalk as I was on thinking to myself. When a hand came out of the ally I was passing, grabbed me and dragged me into the ally._

_"Ahh-mff!"_

I struggle with the hand that had grabbed me and I try to get my hands free to hit this guy.

Key word: try.

Whoever it was, placed a fabric to my mouth and everything went black. As was going unconscious, I was vaguely aware of some shouting and some wind blowing past me. I hoped I would get out this alive. That was my last thought before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**-Danny's** **POV-**

Jade, Jazz, and I looked for Plasmius and we didn't find him. It would be nice to know what he was planning this time. We decided to look tomorrow since we would have more time and Tucker would be able to help by then- Valerie was busy with homework, so we left her alone. Plus Jazz said we had to our homework. Despite this, I wanted to at least walk around some to see if I found anything.

I was walking on the sidewalk when I saw the girl from school. She seemed to be in her own thoughts and did not notice me. I was going to say something when a black gloved hand grabbed her into the ally.

"Ahh-mff!"

I look around and no one was there and went ghost. I go around the corner in time to see her to stop struggling and go limp. Plasmius was holding her and flew off. I chased after him and sent a text to my sisters to let them know what was going on.

_He is going to pay for this._

"Let her go!" I shout as I fly after him.

* * *

-**Jade's POV-**

We had told mom and dad what was going on and we decided to discuss it. We were in the living room when my phone and Jazz's phone went off. I looked at it and showed mom and dad. It was enough to get dad up.

"Let's go get Vald!"

"I'll get the weapons!" mom shouted.

I went ghost and waited until everyone was ready, then we got into the RV and took off.

* * *

**-Danny's** **POV-**

I blasted Plasmius when I was close enough to catch the girl if she was dropped. Plasmius just sped up and so did I. I heard the RV vroom and grinned as a blast hit Vald again. Jade flew up to fly by me and started blasting him as well. Somehow Plasmius was ignoring the pain we were hurling.

I whispered to Jade, "Okay, when I blast him hard, I want you to catch her."

She nodded and flew into position. I charged up a ice ball with a ghost- ray inside it and threw it at him. It hit him and had him drop the girl. Jade caught her and started flying away.

"No!"

I lunged for him and knocked him down onto the street, just a number of feet away from the RV, which had stopped. My family got out of it and pointed their weapons at Plasmius, as for Jade, she floated down with the girl in arms. We stood before Plasmius, who was getting back up. But the odd thing was that he grinned.

"Fools, you just went after me for nothing."

He then dis appeared like mist. We were left in a moment of curiosity, but didn't last long.

"Ow," Jade grunted and we saw Plasmius over Jade, who was now unconscious.

He grabbed the mysterious girl, grinned at us and disappeared with the girl in a mist.

We ran over to Jade, she seemed fine but we got into the RV and drove off. Jade transformed back to human and so did I.

"Find anything?" I asked mom.

I hear a sigh and mom answered, "No, he's long gone."

Dad was grumbling to himself, "Don't know who that girl was, but he's going to pay for kidnapping a innocent person. Where did you first meet her again?"

"We saw her earlier today after school. She was just looking at the school curiously and was probably going to walk off when Dash came up to her. He tried to hit on her but she wasn't having any of it. She brushed him off a little rudely and walked off. We followed her to the park. However, she knew we were following her and asked us to leave her alone. I was going to ask who she was but Vald showed up. She ran and moments later this six year old who had some dog features, showed up. She used water and earth against him but it was a duplicate. We found out that this dovish girl was named Luna. She flew off after asking what was Vlad after the first girl was. Of course, we didn't know why," Jazz explained.

"Huh, do you kids think that the two girls are connected?" Mom pondered.

"Maybe Mads, it's like Danny. Phantom is around when Danny isn't, you had us fooled son."

"That's what I'm thinking too, dad. Maybe, maybe not. We don't know for sure yet," I stated. To be honest, I was more concerned with what Vlad was up to. I can only hope we can find out where he was keeping her and that it wasn't anything painful.

-DP-

We arrived at home, Jade had woken up and we gave her the update. She got very quiet after that and was quiet the whole time. Mom and dad stayed up in the lab to find out where Vlad was and insisted that we should go to bed. No one objected. As I was in the shower, I was wondering where the girl could be. It kept me up until eleven before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**-Luna's** **POV-**

When I awoke I was in some sort of pod, it reminded me of the pods back at the compound. What could be in a pod for? Whatever the reason, I'm not concerned right now. I was strapped down by the restraints in side the pod. There's some sort of energy within them that prevented me from using my powers. Oddly enough I was still in my illusion form, normally I would change back to what I really look like when unconscious. Maybe I sub-consciously kept it up to protect my secret.

I look at the room I was in. There were many empty pods and a circular metal hole in one of the walls I could see. There were a few metal tables with machines next to them. I could guess what the pods were for but not the metal hole and other machines. Whoever kidnapped me must had some experience with high-tech and maybe a bit of an inventor. I hope he wasn't very strong or had a security system that could take me out.

I look again at the pods and see that some had cracks in them. But then I see something I didn't notice before. There was a boy in one of the pods! I couldn't see his features clearly but I did see that his lower half was a wispy black tail that kept going side to side. He also had a glow about him that reminded me of the auras that the creatures I've encountered had. He looked around my age.

Then there a sound of metal door opening and footsteps echoing down some nearby steps. There was this sickly voice of a adult that made my skin crawl.

"Ah, so she awakes! And to think you were long gone after that... incident. What were you named young one?" said a man in a tux as he came up to where I was. He had white hair with a ponytail and dull, cruel eyes. I wanted to hid hit him so hard for kidnapping me. But I remained silent.

"Mmm, can't you talk?"

"..."

"Never mind then. I want you do something for me, understand?"

I growl at him, "Grrrr."

Thinking I was trying to speak he leans his head closer and I bark, "ARF ARF ARF, Grrrr!"

He snaps his head back and covers his ears, probably trying to get the ringing to stop. After a moment he removes his hands and glares at me.

"Ah, hah, hah! That's what you get for kidnapping me you fruitloop! Now let me go!"

"I. Am. Not. A. Fruitloop!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yah-huh!"

"Na-uh!"

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book! Hah, hah, hah!"

He looks stunned for a moment then regains his composure, "Listen to me, you will do as I say, when I say so. If you don't, there will be punishments for you."

"Whatever, who's that boy over there and who are you?"

"Vlad Masters and that, is my... son, who has yet to be named."

"How about Jackson?"

He blinks at me, shocked that I made a nice and honest statement instead of an insult.

"I suppose that would suit him."

"When will you take him out of pod?"

"When he is physically a teenager."

I frown at this, back at the compound we would be released when we reach two years old. So they can start teaching us and not have to deal with the baby behavior later on. He gets curious at my look and decides to say something.

"What?"

"Teaching, memories, having a life, you need that to be past the baby behavior. If you wait so long, he'll miss out at least half of his life. Why wait?"

Now it was my turn to silence him. Apparently he hadn't thought of that or he must had a different motivation behind it.

"Who are you to judge me?"

"Does that make my point any less valid?"

"True... but I have my own reasons and you don't need to know. He already has the memories that he should have by now, but not for me just yet."

"What I would like to know is why I'm here." So I can find a way out.

"You are to test something for me that I cannot do myself, which was what I was going to tell you about."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"I need to monitor the results."

"But why me, why not someone else?" Why can't he get someone else, why me?

"A project, I wanted to test something under certain conditions. You fit the bill." What kind of bill I wonder.

"What is it?"

"Just step into that hole over there and press the button inside." Okay, I don't trust this... at all.

"You're going to have to let me out first." Maybe I can punch him, take the boy in the pod, and flee.

"One moment."

He pushed a button and the restraints came off but the bracelet to them stayed on my wrists. Then the pod glass door opened with a hiss as the gases inside were released. I stepped out and pointed at the bracelets with a curious look.

"That's to keep you from causing me trouble."

"May I look at Jackson?"

He looked confused for a moment until he realised that I was talking about the boy in the pod and nods. I walk over to the pod and look at him.

His hair was a dark red and his facialfeatures were that of I've seen before but I couldn't remember where. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that had a red collar and red sleeves. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves. What he was wearing for bottoms I couldn't tell because he had a tail at the moment. I wonder what his eyes would look like.

I heard Vlad clear his throat that told me he wanted to get his test started. I turn around and point at the metal hole in the wall, with my eyebrow raised.

"Yes, you are to walk into that and press the green button."

I walk to it and step inside. I walk until I see a green button on the wall. Before pressing it, I wonder what it may do. Then I press it.


	3. New Home

I am sorry for the slow updates, I don't always get time to write. Also Jade's (Dani) Dp is now a JP, the letters are attached. I only own my made- up character and the other one I added. I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else that may be mentioned, and this will be the last time I say this. Three is a lucky number in some cases, so the three disclaimers apply to the whole story. :P

* * *

_I heard Vlad clear his throat that told me he wanted to get his test started. I turn around and point at the metal hole in the wall, with my eyebrow raised._

_"Yes, you are to walk into that and press the green button."_

_I walk to it and step inside. I walk until I see a green button on the wall. Before pressing it, I wonder what it may do. Then I press it._

_I pressed the button._

I didn't know what a button would do, but I wish I had fought my way out despite the restraints anyway. True, I wanted to get out no matter what- depending on what he wanted me to do.

But what I was feeling was unbelievable.

There was pain in every part of my body and the pain was **everywhere.** It hurt so bad. The electricity consumed every part of me, blowing up my cells and reconstructing them and adding something to it at the same time. There was some part of me that detected some change, but my mind was occupied by the pain. It was worse than anything I've ever felt and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could now feel more difference in me and I started to feel different, weird. Moments after that- felt like hours- coldness and numbness spread through me.

Then it all fissiled out. That's when I stopped screaming.

I felt undeniably different. I opened my eyes- I hadn't realized I'd close them- to the green that filled the area around me. I barely felt myself walking out of the hole I was in. When I got out my body failed me and I fell to the floor. The last thing I saw was Vlad standing over me as I lost consciousness.

* * *

**-Danny's POV-**

I woke up at eight and headed down stairs after I changed my clothes. Jazz, mom, Jade, and dad were at the table discussing while eating. They looked up when I came down.

Mom spoke first, "Hey Danny, are you okay?"

"No, did you find anything?"

"You eat first then we'll talk."

I get some cereal out in a bowl and grab a soda then sit down next to Jade. We all finish our breakfast and mom was the first to speak.

"Last night me and Jack set up a scan to find Vlad and recently there was a spike in the amount of electrical power usage."

Then my dad spoke, "We scanned it for spectral energy and there were three readings with a reading for a portal."

_What has Vlad done?_

"We have the specter speeder set up with weapons. We called Tucker and Valerie but they were occupied, so it's just us."

I took my turn to talk, "When do we leave?"

"If everyone's ready, we leave right now."

Jade jumped up, "Let's get Vald right now! I can't stand another moment of waiting."

We all stood up and headed down to the lab. We got in the specter speeder and mom took the wheel. Mom, dad, and Jazz grabbed some Fenton gear. Jade and I went ghost, then we took off. I hoped Vlad wasn't doing anything to the girl or else.

* * *

**-Luna's** **POV-**

When I woke up I was in glowing chains that were attached to the wall and the chair I was in, greaaat. I looked up and Vlad was gone. I was chained next to the pod that held Jackson. I'm calling him that because he deserves a name- for all I know, he could be nice.

I remember what happened and wondered if my clothes were intact. I shudder at the thought the man who kidnapped me could be a pervert. But then I realize that my body temperature was off and I felt different, like... I wasn't me... anymore.

Am I _dead?_

I feel a little bit of moisture on my cheek and I realize that I was crying. Whatever happened to me, I have to know. If I'm dead then, I hope that I do not become evil. My powers are something to be reckoned with and they are still in development. My slight appetite can make me a vampire that feeds on the living, if I still have it. I don't know what happens to a person when they die.

I fear what may happen if I'm released, let alone what Vlad would want me to do.

* * *

**-Danny's POV-**

We arrived at Vlad's mansion and we hid the specter speeder behind a sign. Mom was checking the radar for Vlad.

"Huh... now's there two. Vlad must have left or something else happened," mom said.

"Let's take advantage of this and get in _before_ something happens," I said.

We get out and head to his mansion. Jade and I kicked open the door but no one was there.

"Let's head to head to his library, he keeps the entrance to his lab in there," I say and we run into his library.

We head there Jade heads over to the golden football and pulls it. Then the wall that held the football and fireplace parted to show the entrance to Vlad's lab.

* * *

**-Luna's POV-**

I hear something move and some footsteps echoing down the stairs. Either that's Vlad with friends or something else. Then out of nowhere, a black ring appears at my midsection that splits into two and separates while traveling over me. One went up and the other down. Despite the warmer change I felt, I still had a sensation of weird. I didn't get a chance to look at myself before some people came in.

I saw the girl named Jazz, Danny Phantom, Jade Phantom, a man, and a woman. Jazz, the lady, and man were armed with shiny weapons that had some green on them. They came toward me and Danny Phantom spoke.

"Are You okay? Did anything happen?"

I shook my head and said, "A man with grey hair and a ponytail in a tux kept me in that pod over there," I jester to the pod across me, "He had me go into a metal hole in the wall over there and press a button that made the thing electrocute me."

They look at the hole that was now filled with a swirly green then back at me.

"Did he tell you his name?"

"Vlad, Vlad Masters. Could you get me out of this?"

The man and woman go over to the chains and started using some sort of tool on the chains.

Jade noticed Jackson in the pod and said, "Danny... look at this."

He and Jade look over at the pod and their jaws dropped.

"D-did he...", Jade let the question hang.

"I think he did," Danny Phantom said.

I decided to say something, "His name is Jackson, I named him. Vlad didn't give him a name. Please take him out as well, from what I've seen, Vlad would not be a good father."

The group tried not to laugh, but I did hear a quiet smirk.

Danny spoke, "I suppose, but did Vlad do anything else to you?"

"Other than putting me in chains, no."

The chains clink as they fall off me and I stand up, rubbing my wrists.

"What is your name?"

"Anna, my name is Anna. But will you release Jackson?" Anna is what I call my illusion form, if I were to say my real name, I think Jazz, and the Phantom duo would freak out.

That exchange looks and the woman spoke, "Well if he's not malevolent then... I suppose so, he could be like Jade."

_I wonder what she means by that, being like Jade._

As I ponder this, I started sinking. I look down and look back at the group.

"A little help please?"

They look at me and grabbed me out and set me back down after my legs stopped being colorless and transparent.

"What was that?"

"Intangiblity, allows you to travel harmlessly through objects," Phantom said.

"Let's get Jackson out of the pod and worry about that later," I said.

The man and woman went over to the pod's controller and the glass opened. Then there restraints were removed, Danny caught him and slung him on his shoulder. Jackson's tail were replaced with black pants that had red stripes on the legs and he was also wearing black combat boots. It was then I saw the white aura clearly, it looked similar to the Phantom siblings auras.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before _Vlad_ gets back," Danny Phantom said with disgust.

We walk up the steps and come into a huge library. Then we run until we reach the doors and get outside.

"Do you have transportation," I ask hoping to get out here as soon as possible.

"We do, follow us," the woman said.

We head over to a nearby sign and get into some sort of vehicle.

"What's this?"

"The specter speeder," the man boldly stated.

"Let's just get out of here," Jazz said.

We get in and the man took the wheel and we took off into the air at high speeds. As we fly, I try to start a conversation.

"So, what are your names? I only remember you from the park because of your hair." I jester to the red head.

"My name is Jazz, short for Jasmine."

"Jade Phantom.

"Danny Phantom."

"Maddie Fenton and my husband Jack."

Jazz spoke, "Anna, what is your last name?"

"Er,... I don't have one." I wasn't going lie, I have none.

Jade looked up at this, "Don't you have a family?"

"No... I don't. I don't have a family, let alone who they may be." Whoever my human half of D.N.A. came from, I don't really know. I was never told.

"Are you an orphan?"

"If I am, it wouldn't surprise me," I say as I close my eyes and bow my head, not wanting to say more. "I don't want to talk about it." I think back on all the times that Tina or some other nanny called me orphan, freak, werepire and vamwolf. They didn't care for my wellbeing of mind.

They are probably exchanging looks or looking at me with a hurt face. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Jazz trying to comfort me. I give her a weak smile but drop it when the vehicle is jerked violently.

Danny Phantom looks through the window and makes an angry face.

"Skulker."

The Phantom siblings exchange glances and nod to each other before turning transparent and fly out of the specter speeder. I look out the window to see them fighting a humanoid robot. How many kinds of creatures are there?

"Will they be okay?"

"Don't worry, Danny alone has taken Skulker down plenty of times. Together, they be back sooner than later," Jazz stated.

"What are these creatures I keep seeing?"

"We'll tell you later, right now we need to get back to Amity Park."

* * *

It didn't take long for Danny and Jade to get back from the battle with Skulker, apparently he is actually as small as a frog with a funny voice and is kept in a object that would usually be used for soup.

After an hour of flying Jackson had two green- white rings of light pass over him and change his appearance. He now had black hair and was wearing a green shirt, black pants, and still had black combat boots. Something about his appearance made the group be a little upset and tried to cover it up.

We headed back to Amity Park and- through some sort of metal tunnel- had the Specter Speeder parked in what looked to be a lab. The three who were armed put their weapons on one of the many tables. I assume that they made those weapons themselves, because I saw a flaming F that probably stood for Fenton.

"You seem rather calm about this," Jazz pointed out.

"Oh?"

She continued, "You sunk through the floor, didn't react to Danny or Jade, there was no freaking out over Skulker, and you're calm in another lab," she then raised her eyebrow at me.

I point to my head, "Calm attitude, react later at more convenient time for answers and be patient. I not freaking out because I have seen my own share of freak-out worthy things. Plus, some things may never faze me, but I will be asking twenty questions."

"Cool," Danny said.

"What is this?"

The man named Jack declared, "Our lab, it's where we make our inventions to catch ghosts! And that," he jestered to a a machine similar to Vlad's, "Is the Fenton Ghost Portal."

I look at it and ask, "Where does it take you?"

"To the Ghost Zone of course," Maddie said.

"Let me guess, that's where ghosts live, isn't it?"

"Yep."

We start to head upstairs when something hit my head that made me see stars for a moment and I turn around.

_What in the world?_

Floating behind me was a blue man with boxes. Let me say it again, BOXES!

* * *

**-Danny's POV-**

My ghost sense went off. I heard a thud and turn around. Anna had turned around too but I swear that I had seen one of her eyes were green instead of blue. But that's not what I was looking at, apparently someone decided to appear again. The Box Ghost.

I raised my eyebrow and put out the thermos and suck him in, ignoring his protests.

"Who was that," Anna asked.

"The Box Ghost, he isn't much of a threat so don't worry about him," I said. Anna's eye had gone back to match the blue one, but it still held my curiosity.

"Huh."

We go upstairs and we all sit down in the living room. As for Jackson, Anna decided to hold him on her lap, why she would do that, I don't know.

My mom was the first to speak, "Anna," Anna looked up, "Where do you come from?"

Anna thought for a moment and decided on her answer.

"No where really. I lived in some sort of compound with nannies that would take care of the children. We were taught, but if some were unable to learn they would be taken by the nanny that takes care of that child would be taken into a certain room. When that happens I hear a scream that gets cut off and that child is never seen again. I think they were killing them in that room." She shudders at her statement.

If I had a mirror I would see that I am trying to mimic a fish. I glace at my family and they're doing something similar to me. But she I could tell that Anna was withholding something, what reason does she have for that?

"Um... Anna...er,... do you know why they had you in there?"

"Make a commandable army that could easily take down enemy numbers," Anna said this with annoyance, I would be disgusted by this...not annoyed, it's just _wrong._ And she annoyed by this instead of being disgusted, why? Somethings not right here. "Um... what is to be done with Jackson and me?" Anna looks at my mom and dad.

We all exchange glances and mom looks back at Anna, "That's what we need to discuss. Actually, this requires a family meeting." Mom then looks at Jade and me, "Could you two get _Danny_ and _Jade_ from their rooms?"

"Maddie, is it?" My mom nods at Anna. "They're sitting right there."

My mom chuckled, "Oh, no no no. I was talking about _my_ Jade and Danny. I have two kids that coincidently have the same first name as these two," my mom jesters to us.

She blinks for a few moments then says, "Okay."

Jade and I headed to our rooms. I shut my door and changed back and made a duplicate that remained Phantom. We leave my- is it our?- and head back downstairs with Jade with her Phantom duplicate.

Anna's eyes widen when she looks at us, "Hey, you're the teenagers who followed me earlier today."

"Heh, sorry about that."

"Whatever, just please don't do it anymore. It kinda creeps me out."

I throw my hands up in surrender and she rolls her eyes.

"Okay, family meeting in the lab, Anna, do want to watch some T.V. while you wait," mom asked Anna.

"Sure, but if Jackson wakes up, I'll be coming down there to tell you."

"Okay, here's the remote. Now meeting right now," my mom says and we head downstairs to talk about the situation. We walk into the lab and shut the door for privacy.

* * *

**-Luna's POV-**

The Fenton family and Phantom siblings go downstairs. Finally! Now I can take a look at Jackson's mind. I'm curious about what he has in that head of his. Not that I find the Fentons annoying, I just don't know if I should tell them the whole truth. They seem nice, however I don't really know them or how they might react. I didn't want to tell the whole story because of that same reason.

Anyway, I place my fingers on Jackson's temple and concentrate on looking inside his mind. Well, I going to until I was pulled away from him. His head just lay where I sat, but me? I was suddenly floating above him and the chair.

This is ridiculous because I do know how to fly and how to control it, but I didn't do anything for me to in up in the AIR. Since I was above Jackson and near a wall, I pushed myself to over the floor. I didn't want to crash land on him, I may not weigh much but it still wouldn't be pleasant. How I ended up here without actually having myself float, I would like to know. It could be because of the machine from Vlad's place that messed me up but I don't know. I do know I don't have control over it right now.

I didn't know how long it would take for them to be done with their meeting, so I cross my arms and take a look at their home, my opinion? Decent house. If only I could get back to the floor and find out where the bathroom was. You would wonder too if you needed to go. Good thing I have a strong bladder, but even I, can only wait for so long.

* * *

**-Danny's POV-**

"So, what should we do about those two?" I asked. To be honest, even I wasn't sure, just being near her in the park weirded me out a little. Now it's not as bad, but the weirdness was still there. Luna had much more weirdness than Anna. I'm not saying weird-weird, I'm saying that there's something off about them. I just don't know why.

"Well, seeing as Anna is from a compound, and Jackson is a creation of Vlad. I think they should stay here," my mom said.

"Yeah being as Vlad did something to Anna and Jackson is most likely half-ghost, we are the best people for them to stay with," My dad said.

"I agree, if we put them with someone else, then it wouldn't end well," Jazz said.

Then Jade spoke up, "I think so too, but..."

_Does Jade feel the weirdness too?_ "Yes Jade?" My mom urged her to continue.

"Anna feels weird, like... there's something else that she isn't telling and probably trying to hide it. Plus the weirdness was stronger earlier at the park, now it's not as strong. Whatever it is, there's something else going on here," Jade stated.

I decided to share my feelings, "I know, I feel the same thing. I can also tell she isn't telling us everything but I think it's best for her to stay as well."

"So it's agreed, the two can stay, but..." Mom jestered for us to fill in.

"We find out what's going on and make sure Vlad doesn't get them," I said in one breath.

"Okay, let's head up," dad said.

We get up there but what we saw was surprising.

Anna was floating against the ceiling with her arms crossed and a absolutely blank face. She looked up when we approached with Jade's and my respective duplicates.

"A little help please?"

My duplicate and Jade's duplicate floated up to Anna and, taking her by the arms, dragged her back down to the floor.

"Thank you." Anna was going to say more, but we heard a groan from the couch.

We all look at the couch to see Jackson starting to wake up and we walked over to him, just in time to see his eyes open.

Jackson's eyes were a neon green like my ghost form, only his weren't glowing. He looks at us and stares at us blankly.

Anna is the first to speak, "Hi Jackson. Can you talk?"

Jackson tries to speak but all that came out was, "H-h." He then frowned at his inability to talk.

"I guess not, can you write?"

Jackson nods and Jazz gives him a notebook and a pen. Jackson sits up and writes something.

'Who are you people?'

"My name is Danny Fenton," I start and Jade followed.

"Jade Fenton."

"Jazz- short for Jasmine- Fenton."

"Maddie Fenton and my husband Jack."

"And I'm Anna."

Jackson writes something else down.

'You said that my name was Jackson, am I right?'

"Yes, do you like the name?" Anna asked.

Jackson nods and writes something else.

'I'm hungry, do you have any food?'

My mom chuckled and said, "Of course, come into the kitchen. What would you like?"

'Pancakes with bacon.'

"Do you want anything Anna?" My mom looked at her.

"Omelet with cheese, please," Anna said.

"Anyone else hungry?" My mom looked at us.

My dad said something about what wanted to eat but the rest of weren't hungry, just dad, Anna, and Jackson went into the kitchen. Jade, Jazz, me. And our duplicates went upstairs to my room to discuss. Jade and absorbed our respective duplicates.

"Okay, so far Jackson seems perfectly harmless and is unable to speak yet. Possibly due to lack of use," I said.

Jazz took her turn, "So that means he'll need help figuring out how to speak."

"AND, he needs to be taught how to use his ghost powers," Jade stated.

* * *

**-Luna's POV-**

Oh my gosh, Maddie is such a great cook! Way better than the cooks back at the- now destroyed- compound. Jackson seems to be enjoying himself as well, I can tell because he's wolfing his food down. I have seen the other clones eat their food at high speeds but if they were around Jackson, there would an eating contest. Maddie and Jack looked stunned for a few moments until they chuckled about it.

As for me, I eat pretty quickly too, but Jackson was eating as though he had never eaten in his life. Which is true, because he was in that pod getting nutrients through the tubes.

When we got done with our food, Maddie and Jack gave us a tour of the place. As though having a lab wasn't enough, they had an Ops Center on the roof. Jackson was marvelling at the shiny stuff they had but made sure to keep his hands to himself.

They showed us the rooms we were going to stay in. Jackson had his room across from me and next to Jade's room. Mine was next to Jazz's room and with Danny's on my left. The rooms and getting clothes for us would have done tomorrow.

As I lie in my bed, I wonder how Jackson is doing. Is he okay? Better yet, is he kind-hearted or... is he evil? Only time will tell, but I hope I can look at his mind for some proof, I don't like not knowing such things.

* * *

**-Jackson's POV-**

Well, I can't speak, this girl named Anna feels weird, I have no memory except for what happened today, and I feel so comfortable with these people. Yet, I feel as though Anna isn't the only one who is somehow weird. I what to know why I only know what I haw seen so far and why I remember nothing else. I don't think I'M normal.

As I think about this, I fall through the bed onto the floor. I just get out from underneath it and get back on the bed.

_Yep, not normal, and... OW!_

* * *

Okay to make it clear Jackson has dark red hair, black long sleeved shirt that has a red collar and red sleeves, he is also wearing black fingerless gloves, black pants that has red stripes on the legs and black combat boots for his ghost form. You will find out his eye color for his ghost form later. His transformation rings are a green- white. His hair is black and wears a green shirt, black pants, and black combat boots for his ghost form.


	4. Jackson Has A Question

**Jackson has dark red hair, black long sleeved shirt that has a red collar and red sleeves, he is also wearing black fingerless gloves, black pants that has red stripes on the legs and black combat boots for his ghost form. You will find out his eye color for his ghost form later. His transformation rings are a green- white. His hair is black and wears a green shirt, black pants, and black combat boots for his _human_ form. I meant to put human.**

**Please write a review, I need to know if you guys like this or not. :|**

* * *

**-Jackson's POV-**

_Well, I can't speak, this girl named Anna feels weird, I have no memory except for what happened today, and I feel so comfortable with these people. Yet, I feel as though Anna isn't the only one who is somehow weird. I want to know why I only know what I haw seen so far and why I remember nothing else. I don't think I'M normal._

_As I think about this, I fall through the bed onto the floor. I just get out from underneath it and get back on the bed._

_Yep, not normal, and... OW!_

* * *

**-The next morning-**

I wake up to the light pouring in from the windows. I groan as turn onto my side, grab the notebook and pen and sit up. Yawning, I go to the door and before I open it, I look over at the clock and it said 7:30 in green lights. Then I open the door and exit the room.

Only to run into someone.

"Oof!"

"S-s." Again, still can't speak yet.

"Oh, hey Jackson. Did you sleep well?" Anna asked me.

I nod my head and this pleases her.

"Good! Hey, I came get you for breakfast. You hungry?"

I didn't have to do anything, because my stomach growled.

"Well, come on then."

I follow Anna down stairs and saw the family from the other day, sans the two kids who didn't say anything last night. I wonder who were they? But that's not important right now because I'm hungry. The three kids from the other day who did introduce themselves, looked up when they saw me.

"Hey Jackson," said Jade, Jazz, Danny, Jack, and Maddie. They realized that they all said it at the same time and gave each other odd looks before Anna cried.

"Jinx!" Then they laughed, seeing as I might not be able to laugh, I just smiled at the exchange.

They were having pancakes and Anna helped me get some on a plate and wondered what I wanted to drink.

"Okay, hold up your fingers for which drink you would like. Would you like juice, milk, or water?"

I held up two and she handed me milk, then sat down next to me at the table with her food. I ate quickly because one: I would like to 'talk' to them and two: eating is boring to me. Danny took sight notice of my rapid eating but said nothing because he apparently eats the same way. Anna just giggles at my eating, wait...what? Is that a girl thing, or does that mean something? I know she feels weird to me, but now I'm wondering is that her real appearance? GAH! I need to calm down or I'm going to lose it.

Anyway, we finish our breakfast and I write on the notepad and write something on it for Anna.

'I would like to know why I only remember what happened yesterday and nothing else and why I fell THROUGH my bed.'

Anna looks at me, with a knowing look in her eyes. I figured she would know something about this.

* * *

-_Earlier this Morning-_

**-Danny's** **POV-**

I had woken up and changed my clothes after taking a shower and headed downstairs for the kitchen. My mom was down there making pancakes with Jade and Jazz was reading a book. Mom wanted to teach Jade how to cook and Jade wanted to know how to this just in case, so it was a win-win for them.

My mom noticed me, "Hey Danny, could you get Anna and Jackson?"

"Sure."

I head back upstairs and knocked on Anna's door. I knocked three times and said, "Anna wake up. It's time for breakfast, we have pancakes." There was silence, I put my ear to the door and only heard her light breathing. I open the door slightly and say, "Anna, are you awake?"

The first thing I saw was Anna, but what she was doing was off.

Anna was sitting cross-legged, her head in her hand, but she was floating. Her head snaps up and startled by me, falls back to the floor. She scrambles to her feet and gives me a wary look.

"Sorry about that, you okay?"

She blinks and says, "Yes...why aren't you weirded out?"

"My parents are ghost hunters and don't you remember how I acted around the Phantoms the other day?"

"Thoche," She then has a confused look, "You seem so odd to me..."

"What do you mean?"

"You and your sister seem dead but very much alive. It confuses me and the Phantom two are just like you. Save for the race and color, there isn't much difference, just the dead side more defined. Are you the same people, you and your sister?"

I'm stunned she figured it out and she sees my pause.

"So it's true, you really are something else. Mind telling me how?"

"A long story, even longer for Jade. Can we take a rain check?"

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine. Agreed?"

"When it's convenient but yes. But what do mean by that? I thought what you said last night was all you were going to say."

"I gave a half truth, I didn't lie but there were some details I left out."

"Ah."

We leave the room and were going to go downstairs but Anna stopped me.

"You go on ahead, I'm going to get Jackson."

"All right."

I head downstairs but I after a few seconds I hear an, "Oof!"

* * *

_-Present Time-_

**-Luna's POV-**

I didn't know Jackson would ask about his memory, he looks no older than six! I think what Vlad meant by what he would know by now was by HIS standards, not the regular idea.

But what am I going to tell him? I can't just say, 'Jackson, you're a clone made up of someone else's D.N.A. but done freak out yet, your creator is a fruitloop that kidnapped me and put me in a machine to electrocuted me to death. One more thing, he was going to wait until you were physically a teenager.' Yeah no, I'm not telling him THAT.

Danny comes over to me and whispers, "Are you going to tell us or do you want to wait?"

I whisper back, "I need time to figure out how to tell my story properly. But Jackson has a question."

He looks at the notepad and goes over to Jade and whispers something I couldn't catch because he spoke too lowly and quickly.

_How are we going to explain this? And how am I going to tell them my story?_

As I ponder this, I feel something wrap around my leg and pull me out of the room. Before I was pulled backward, I thought I saw blue mist escape Danny's and Jade's mouths.


	5. Oh crud

Chapter Five!

* * *

**-Luna's POV-**

How are we going to explain this? And how am I going to tell them my story?

_As I ponder this, I feel something wrap around my leg and pull me out of the room. Before I was pulled backward, I thought I saw blue mist escape Danny's and Jade's mouths._

* * *

"Ngh!" I was being held by my neck.

"So, THIS is what my employer wanted me to pick up," said a man in armor with a green sword.

"What do you want with me?" I look at the evil knight dead on.

"Not me, my employer made a request and I'm just carrying it out," he almost seems to give me an evil smile but I can't see the face, just his glowing green eyes. He continued, "You know, I'm glad you're an easy target, but still. What would he want from you? What makes you special?"

"You want know? Fine," I had my illusion form drop and revealed my true form.

I take my legs and pound him back, forcing him to let go. As he stumbles back, I land on my feet into a crouch and jump at him, claws forward. I tear through his armor and throw him at the wall. He looks up at me then looks at the claw marks in his armor. There were some cuts that were green and bleeding a bit, but even a regular person wouldn't die from that. He looks up when I speak.

"I went easy on you, but if you want to get out mainly intact, I suggest that you leave. Got it?" I hissed at him.

He looked at me for a second longer then flew into the Fenton Portal without another word.

"So you're really Luna?"

I whip around to see who had spoken.

I really didn't want to explain it this way.

* * *

**Yes, I know this chapter is short! FYI, that was the fright knight who attacked. Anyway, you guys might want more from this story. So here's what I want you to do, why not put your idea into a review? I get a review and you guys get consideration of ideas. But I will NOT do gay things or love triangles.**


End file.
